


salad tongs

by youaremarvelous



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous
Summary: Having Viktor hold his hand through life is the greatest gift he could image, but it’s not an antidote for his anxiety. Yuuri just wishes he could’ve conveyed that in a more reasonable way than snapping at Viktor to stop touching him because a shop attendant gave him a condescending look for not knowing the Russian word for ‘salad tongs.’





	salad tongs

**Author's Note:**

> for the touch prompt: holding a single finger

Yuuri sits arm’s length from Viktor on a frozen bench outside of Zara Home, boring his shaking nails into his knees while Viktor scuffles around beside him, frantically digging through his leather satchel. The nervous energy radiating off him is palpable, and Yuuri would laugh if he didn’t feel like it would wring the remaining gasps of oxygen from his lungs. **  
**

 

He dips his chin to his chest and closes his eyes to focus on his breathing. Yuuri’s not happy to be sitting in the middle of a bustling city center on the verge of an anxiety attack, but his heartbeat has been ratcheted up since earlier in the week when he and Viktor determined to face the weekend crowds and finally finish checking off their essential housewares list so he’s not exactly surprised.

 

Anyway, the guilt that would inevitably accompany watching Viktor spend another meal eating soup with a fork because he insists Yuuri use his only spoon is enough to keep Yuuri anchored there—clenching the pins and needles from his toes.

 

Yuuri’s eyes are still closed when he feels Viktor slide the buds of his headphones into his slack palm. “Thanks,” he manages, the syllables sticking to the roof of his mouth. He fixes the speakers in his ears and concentrates on loosening his jaw, his shoulders, his spine as the gentle notes of Traumerei Op.15/7 begin to pulse beneath his skin.

 

The urgent feeling of doom and panic and  _too much_  doesn’t fade away entirely, but it does ease off enough to make finishing the shopping trip feel doable. Yuuri opens his eyes again and lets himself acclimate to the light and the color before taking out the headphones, pulling himself into the present.  

 

“Sorry,” he says to his feet, absentmindedly wrapping the cord around his finger. Having Viktor hold his hand through life is the greatest gift he could image, but it’s not an antidote for his anxiety. Yuuri just wishes he could’ve conveyed that in a more reasonable way than snapping at Viktor to stop touching him because a shop attendant gave him a condescending look for not knowing the Russian word for ‘salad tongs.’

 

Viktor shakes his head—face pale with worry. “I love you,” he says, hesitantly hooking his pinky around Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri squeezes the finger back, tears in his eyes again but this time for a different reason. “Yeah,” he looks up finally, shaky with relief and the letdown of adrenaline. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable [here](http://youremarvelous.tumblr.com/post/168761483753/15-for-the-touch-prompts-holding-a-single-finger)


End file.
